A Vampire's Bite
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Alexis takes the ultimate gamble and faces off against Camula to protect her friends. Despite her best efforts, she is defeated and she must now pay the price with her very soul, and become the first child of Camula's new brood of vampires. But what will become of Alexis in light of her twisted rebirth? Alexis/Camula! Inspired by the one-shot Camula's Prize on DeviantArt!
1. A Vampire's Bite

_A/N: Hey guys, White here. Hope your enjoying a beautiful Saturday. After some time off, your favorite writer has returned to his roots, those being the fandom of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. This one stars Alexis and the 2nd of the Shadow Riders, the vampiress Camula. The story itself is inspired by SaiyanWarrior002's story entitled 'Camula's Prize' which resides over on DevianArt. All credit for the original idea goes to him. As his was meant to only be a one-shot, I'm simply taking his original idea and spinning off my own version. Hope you guys enjoy it! This slightly revised edition is thanks to his help. (Circa July 2nd, 2014)_

"You are mine my dear, your soul is mine, and you shall be the first of a reborn race." Camula told the girl as she began to walk around her. "My sweet Alexis," She whispered with a hiss.

Alexis struggled against the feeling inside her body but she found her body could do nothing as she heard Camula's words repeat in her end an endless mantra repeating itself over and over to her. She heard them in her mind as she saw the vampire walk around her, her red eyes on her. Eyes that pierced right into her very core it felt like.

After Jaden had defeated Nightshroud and freeing her brother from The Shadow Raiders grasp Alexis had been relieved to see him alive. However it was short lived, as The second member of them soon made their appearance appearing before her shortly afterwards.

It had been unexpected as she was walking back to the dorms when a Coffin appeared in front of her surprising her. The coffin opened and bats emerged from it and Camula stood up out of it and introduced herself to the blonde girl who was stunned that another would appear so soon. Camula had challenged her to the duel daring her to put her soul on the line against her.

Alexis had refused but Camula then said she could go face Jaden or one of her other friends instead. Knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against her with the state he was in, Alexis accepted the Emerald haired Vampires' challenge putting her soul up at stake. If she won, she could see to it that her friends would not be harmed by her and stop The Shadow Raiders and their plan. This was risky, Alexis knew but saw no other way.

But she had lost, and now she'd have to pay the price with her very soul. They had dueled and in the end Camula had been victorious and could now claim her prize and what she wanted.

"Obey me my dear, you are mine forever." Camula said to her and stroked Alexis' shoulder with a cold but surprisingly soft hand against her skin. "Become one with me my dear." She told her.

Alexis looked on as she felt something overcome her. She was right, it was hopeless to resist. She shook her head trying to get that thought out of her head but felt it creeping back in despite her efforts. She thought of her friends, trying to draw strength from their image.

But how could she? When she had failed them and lost?

"Don't worry about anything else anymore, think only about being beside me my dear. Let your human life end and your new life as a vampire start this very night." Camula's voice whispered into her ear her fangs dangerously close to it. Alexis's shoulders hunched over as she felt herself weakening and her head dropped low not looking up as images of her friends exited her mind replaced with different ones of serving and loving Camula and helping her fulfill her goal.

"Mistress," Alexis said after a long moment. "I am yours to do what you please." She said obediently and she rose her head up and a different look was in her eyes. "I shall serve you forevermore." She said as she had fallen under her power as her soul was now Camula's.

Alexis stared at Camula with an almost lifeless look in her eyes. She'd foolishly risked it all to try to protect her friends and failed. Now she was paying the ultimate price with her very soul. She had no will to fight, no resolve. She felt like a statue broken into hundreds upon hundreds of pieces. This was her fate now. It was time for her to own up to it and pay the price. Become one of the undead, a vampire serving Camula, her mistress, forevermore...

"Mmm you look better already." Camula smiled, walking around Alexis with a smirk on her face. "And don't worry your pretty little head because I have plans for you." She purred as she then stopped in front of the defeated Obelisk girl with a smirk. "You are going to help bring my vampire race to it's former numbers and glory?" she asked the broken blonde.

"Yes Camula..it is my fate...my destiny now." Alexis replied emotionlessly. She clearly was a broken soul now...

"That's a good girl." Camula cooed. She cupped Alexis' ivory cheeks and smiled at her. "Your life as a silly school girl is over and your life as a vampire will begin." She gave a toothy smile, showing her fangs as she gleefully continued. "And as a part of your new life...these clothes must come off, do you understand?"

"Yes Camula. I obey your every word. Your word is my literal Gospel.." Alexis replied, her voice showing complete subservience to the pretty vampire.

"Excellent," Camula purred, rubbing Alexis' head as if she was a pet before unsnapping the button of her Obelisk Blue girls uniform. The first part of Alexis' new life would consist of a change of attire of Camula's choosing.

Alexis nodded softly, as she assisted her mistress in undressing her.

Camula giggled lightly. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl who dueled her valiantly, not knowing that her bats spied and took peeks of her building her deck, just in case they ever did duel against each other but now this wasn't about duels, it was about preparing her first child of her new brood and the first step in restoring her vampire race. First Alexis' top fell to the ground, then her skirt and gloves, and then her shoes were on the ground as the wind began to pick up.

Despite her broken state, Alexis still had the warm blood of a human running through her as she shivered from the sudden cold.

"Don't worry, the cold won't bother you much longer." The Vampiress smiled, patting Alexis' tight backside playfully while her choker glowed peacefully. "Hold still." She cooed in a soft whisper.

Alexis innocently and involuntarily clung to Camula. She may have been a vampire, but she at least provided her with a sembalance of warmth, much to her amusement.

The emerald-haired vampire was surprised that Alexis so eagerly clung to her. However she didn't break the near-naked blonde's grip, she was happy to share her warmth with her and even embraced her in return as the choker covered them in a green light of energy from it. Once it was over Alexis had her new clothes but she wondered if Alexis even wanted to break the hug as she chuckled. "Alexis, you have some clothes on now."

"I realize that Mistress...but for some reason...I feel safe with you..as though I was destined to lose. Tell me, was this all meant to transpire?" Alexis asked softly.

Camula paused for a second because she was so surprised that her first victim was talking like this to her. Alexis did deserve a response to that question, though as she smiled. "Yes it was, you just didn't know it yet. Your destiny is to help the vampire race, starting with this school." Camula explained to her new charge.

"Yes Camula...I'm ready. Ready to serve my true purpose..as a creature of the night." She answered softly.

"That's my girl, my dear Alexis." Camula caressed Alexis' cheek affectionately as she said this. Alexis wore an attire that wasn't unlike Camula's. It was a crimson red and it looked like more like a prom dress in it's style but it showed a bit of Alexis' bust in her cleavage as well as a smaller slit to show Alexis' shapely legs. Alexis had the new clothes but there was just one thing missing..."And now for the finishing touch, I must turn you." Camula cooed seductively into the pretty blonde's ear.

"Yes...make me one of you.." Alexis breathed, gazing almost longingly.

Camula never met someone who was so willing to let herself get turned into a vampire so she wasn't going to disappoint. She walmed behined Alexis, used one arm to hold her close while the other one to lift her left arm up before sinking her teeth into Alexis' arm.

Alexis moaned softly as she felt her blood being drained. Her human lifeforce was being siphoned away..and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Camula felt Alexis' body heat fade and she could see her skin become paler before her eyes. The dueling blonde felt the first stages of vampirism thanks to Camula's actions.

Alexis felt light-headed and a little dizzy. "Ooooh...whats going on.." She moaned softly as her body swayed just a little.

Camula caressed Alexis' soft face with her free hand to calm her, relax her so she could drain the rest of her blood and complete the vampirism process.

Alexis' eyes slowly closed as her body went limp against her mistresses'. Her time as a mortal was officially over..

Camula held Alexis in her arms with a smile before letting out a soft whisper. "You're a vampire now, Alexis." She cooed.

The shade of red that was Alexis' new dress matched Alexis' eyes, the former amber tone her precious orbs had were replaced with a bright red color and her skin was now a pale white.

"Yes...yes Camula..." She replied in a soft wicked tone as she started to giggle sinisterly.

"Now my child, we have preparations to make for the rest of Duel Academy." Camula smiled as her choker glowed, slowly enveloping them in green energy.

Alexis cuddled into her in happy demented glee.

The two of them then disappeared in a flash of light in the night sky, it was over. Alexis was now a vampire and Camula, despite being a Shadow Rider, had her own goals in mind that were not that of her team but of her people and if anybody got in her way they'll suffer the same fate of Alexis.

This was a win for vampires, not the Shadow Riders and things were going to get very interesting now...

To be continued...


	2. Scheming

_Last Time_

_Alexis' eyes slowly closed as her body went limp against her mistresses'. Her time as a mortal was officially over.. _

_Camula held Alexis in her arms with a smile before letting out a soft whisper. "You're a vampire now, Alexis." She cooed. _

_The shade of red that was Alexis' new dress matched Alexis' eyes, the former amber tone her precious orbs had were replaced with a bright red color and her skin was now a pale white. _

_"Yes...yes Camula..." She replied in a soft wicked tone as she started to giggle sinisterly._

_"Now my child, we have preparations to make for the rest of Duel Academy." Camula smiled as her choker glowed, slowly enveloping them in green energy._

_Alexis cuddled into her in happy demented glee. _

_The two of them then disappeared in a flash of light in the night sky, it was over. Alexis was now a vampire and Camula, despite being a Shadow Rider, had her own goals in mind that were not that of her team but of her people and if anybody got in her way they'll suffer the same fate of Alexis. _

_This was a win for vampires, not the Shadow Riders and things were going to get very interesting now..._

_End Flashback_

Camula had her own home in Duel Academy. It was an island in the foggy waters with a big gray palace on it it. It was a fitting island estate for a vampire like Camula and she was happy to share it with Alexis. They were in the foyer of the palace, their own luxurious home away from the Shadow Riders or the other students. Camula and her first lady, Alexis had a home of their own.

"You are a beautiful woman Camula.." Alexis purred, clearly lovestruck.

"And so are you, my sweet Alexis," Camula smiled warmly at the blonde, "and we get a home all to ourselves."

"We sure do, and our army will grow.." Alexis smiled, showing off her fangs.

"And we will soon increase our ranks and take over this school with our own vampire army and nobody will be able to stop us," Camula said with a fanged grin, "none of the other students, not even the other Shadow Riders, nobody," Camula said with pride.

"But Mistress, your part of the Shadow Riders." Alexis murmured, a little surprised she'd consider betraying her team so to speak.

"I know but Kagemaru's goals are not my own. I want to restore the Vampire race, he wants to regain his youth, and the only reason I'm not simply betraying him outright is because I know I'm not strong enough to defeat him and the other riders," the Vampiress said. She let Alexis know that her allegiance with the Shadow Riders wasn't of her own interests.

"Ahhh how deliciously devious and backstabbing..I like that. When our army grows, you most certainly can.." Alexis smirked. Camula had certainly done quite the job on Alexis' once noble and pure heart, as it was now figuratively black, immoral and wicked.

Camula giggled warmly for the mirth she was feeling from Alexis voicing her devotion to her, "I still can hardly believe you were such a good girl before I turned you. So sweet and noble, it's funny to me."

"Whatever do you mean Camula?" Alexis giggled darkly.

"The way you're so settled into your state as a vampire, a lady of the dark. Whatever happened to that blue and white-clad girl I first dueled," Camula purred.

"She's long gone..hell I've probably always been this bad, I just needed someone to unleash it on the world.." Alexis purred seductively in her ear.

"Alexis, are you trying to seduce me?" Camula asked her with a little smile.

"Are you willing to be seduced, my devious lady of blood?" Alexis smirked.

"If anybody on the planet can seduce me it's you, my dear." Camula smirked back, caressing Alexis' chin with a finger, "But we have plans to make." She purred.

Alexis whined. "Noo..right now.."

"Behave yourself, we will make love soon enough but we have to raise our ranks." Camula cooed.

Alexis gave an adorable pout with her lower fangs as she crossed her arms.

"So tell me my dear, who should be our first victims?" Camula asked, getting right down to business.

"Hm...good question. We don't necessarily have to target the pathetic Key Keepers first do we? Let them be scared stiff awhile." Alexis snickered.

"Certainly. Let the other Shadow Riders attack those annyoing Key Keepers. We can move on our own," Camula said with pride, "anybody you have in mind my dear?"

Alexis flashed a feral, bloodthirsty grin. "Well, there is that little grade-school runt Blair Flannigan.."

"If she's as young as you say she might be protected or hiding. She won't be the easiest prey to find, I bet," Camula noted.

"Wrong, my dear.." Alexis purred silkily.

"Oh?" Camula asked with clear curiousity in her voice, "You mean she'll be easy to find?" She asked gleefully.

"She sleeps with the Key Keeper in the Red dorm, but hes such a heavy sleeper, we could easily take her to our castle and sweetly turn her in her sleep. She deserves a painless demise."

"You sound like you know her," Camula smirked, noticing the detail Alexis put in her explanation of where Blair was and how to get to her.

"She harbors a crush on the key keeper whose soul you want most, Zane." Alexis explained with a sinister giggle.

"Mmmm Zane," Camula grinned, "He'd make a rather powerful pet for us, wouldn't he?"

"Yess he would...but you know something?" Alexis cooed.

"What is it?" Camula asked, holding the same smile.

"I'll always be your most precious won't I my Mistress?" Alexis asked, her crimson eyes showing nothing but adoration and love for her Mistress.

"Of course you will. I love you and only you," Camula answered sweetly, lovingly holding Alexis' hands with her light red eyes lovingly looking into the blonde's red orbs.

Alexis gave her an adorable smile, clearly in love.

No more words were spoken as Camula decided to show her love for Alexis with a passionate kiss, holding the young vampiress close to her while she did so.

"Mmm...your a great kisser.." Alexis purred.

"Of course. The love of my life deserves to be kissed with the utmost passion," Camula purred back.

"Hey Camula?" She asked in a soft sultry tone, one the mortal Alexis would have never used.

"Yes my love?" the Vampire lady aswered the soft question.

"How do I look as one of the night, as a vampire?"

"You look amazing sweetheart. It's been centuries since I've seen a vampire as beautiful as you."

Alexis blushed. She didnt felt that beautiful as her beautiful Mistress said. She was very humble about herself..at least she would be until her dear queen molded her mind further..

"You look beautiful and I am going to love every moment I have with you as we rule over our army of vampires. I love having you by my side." Camula smiled at her blonde beauty before her.

"I do look beautiful don't I? We'll be queens.." Alexis purred.

"Oh definitely Alexis. We'll be the most powerful, most beautiful, queens of all time. Beautiful, dangerous, powerful and in love," Camula purred in return to her lover.

"Mmm...and totally unstoppable. Our kind will flourish once more, I promise." Alexis cooed lovingly.

"And we will fulfill that promise, together," Camula said softly with a small yet wicked smile on her face.

"Yess..." Alexis smiled wickedly, before lightly tilting her head back and cackling sinsterly. "Hahahaha...**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

That evil laugh said it all. Alexis was determined to work with her lover, Camula to grow their power and rule this island as duelists, lovers, and vampires. The Key Keepers and Shadow Riders had better beware because the Vampires were on the hunt.

To be continued...


End file.
